


It's a Bet

by Death_theKid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Betting, Blushing Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Victor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Cute, Fluff, Ice Skating, Injury, M/M, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Skating, Victuri, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_theKid/pseuds/Death_theKid
Summary: Yuri wants to do something.Victor isn't sure about it.Why not raise the stakes then?It's a bet.





	It's a Bet

"I bet I can do it," Yuri narrowed his eyes at Victor. The silver haired man skated effortlessly around the open span of the ice rink. Yuri watched him, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest as he stared at Victor's graceful movements. 

"I know you can do a lot of amazing things, Yuri," Victor started slowly, pausing his skating and turning to the black-haired man, "but a quadruple flip? You have trouble landing triple flips in practice..." Victor skated towards Yuri, a playful smile lingering on his lips as he took in the younger's fierce look of determination. It wasn't something Victor saw very often, and he was soaking up every second of this side of Yuri.

"You don't think I can do it?" Yuri kiddingly glared at Victor. A pause from the older male made Yuri question if Victor actually _did_ think he couldn't do it. Yuri scrunched his nose up distraughtly at the thought, but continued on. He wasn't about to let this one go, not when he felt so unbelievably confident in this moment. 

"Mm," Victor hummed, skating closer to the younger man. He came to a stop just short of Yuri, the toes of their skates inches from touching. Victor slowly lifted his hand to rest his finger on his cheek in thought, his face smoothing out as he did so. Yuri could see the uncertainty in the other's blue eyes, but refused to accept it. "Let's continue with practice," Victor brushed off Yuri's question, leaning forwards slightly to touch his nose against Yuri's before backing away from the younger male with grace, leaving a stunned and slightly flushed Yuri alone in center rink.

Yuri huffed out in frustration as he watched Victor retreat, his eyes following the man's movements.

"Let's work on your step sequence." Victor beamed with a sing-song voice. He skated backwards, eyes staring at Yuri as he moved off to the side and out of the younger's way, giving the black-haired skater all the space he needed to perfect his sequence. Practice continued as usual. Victor stepped in a few times to show the younger how he could improve in certain areas, but other than that, Yuri didn't need to work on the step sequence as much. It was clear, to Yuri at least, that the older male had simply wanted to change the conversation topic so he wouldn't have to answer Yuri's question. Finally, after an hour of step sequence practice (that Yuri didn't need as much as he needed to practice his jumps), Victor was happy with how it looked. It was finally time to move onto jumps. Just what Yuri had been waiting for.

Yuri did a couple laps of the rink, gradually gaining speed. He accelerated suddenly, taking his first leap of the day~ _I know I can do it, why doesn't Victor think I can?_

 _I didn't land that_ he thought to himself angrily as he connected with the ice. Yuri quickly pulled himself up, not letting the failure get to him.

"Come on, Yuri!" Victor groaned as he leaned back against the boards in mental exhaustion- it had been ages since Yuri missed that jump, "try a triple salchow!" Victor instructed after taking a minute to compose himself. Yuri nodded sharply, once again taking position on center rink, he body falling into his resting position as he reigned in his anger aimed at himself for missing the jump. In the blink of an eye, Yuri shot forwards.

He didn't waste time by building up speed leisurely this time, instead throwing himself into it. He barreled towards the ad he would usually take off at and in one swift motion he hurdled himself into the air~ _Why doesn't he believe I can do it?_

Yuri yelped out a startled cry as he once again connected with the ice. 

"What's wrong? You only flub your jumps when there's something on your mind." Victor reminded, skating to the younger to help him up. Yuri wiped the snow from the ice off his clothes before slowly starting a few laps to skate off the pain. He stayed quiet for a second, think hard about Victor's question. What was wrong? It had been ages since he'd messed up those jumps during practice. There was nothing to be scared of at practice. Victor wouldn't make fun of him for falling, no one but Victor (and sometime Yuko) watched him here, so what?

"You not thinking I can do the quadruple flip," Yuri mumbled. He kept his eyes downcast. It was what he'd come up with during his calming laps. It was the only thing subconsciously distracting him. Come on, his one idol, the one he'd learned and studied from, taken after- the one man who'd basically started his whole career- didn't believe in him? Would that not subconsciously weigh down anyone's thoughts?

"Let me get this straight..." Victor started, his eyes shining with a calculating look as he eyed Yuri up and down, "you can't land the easy jumps because you're upset that I won't let you try a harder jump?" According to Victor's face, he was finding this amusing and confusing. The way the silver-haired man tilted his head, made Yuri's face heat up once again. Yuri didn't understand how the man could be so graceful and damn hot, especially with the way the man's hair had fallen just perfectly over his eyes. 

"I guess so," Yuri mumbled, tapping the toe of his blade against the ice as he thought, "why can't I do the flip?" He know it was stupid to ask. He and Victor had both just witness his absolute failure a few minutes prior. But Yuri was so determined. He believed he could do it. He had to. His career would never advance if he kept repeating the same jumps over and over again. He needed to prove himself to Victor.

"You just bombed every single one of your program jumps!" Victor laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh, just an exasperated laugh. Yuri pouted slightly. He knew Victor was right. It didn't make any logical sense for the older man to let Yuri do this jump, after he'd failed the easier ones. 

"But I can do ittt..." Yuri whined. Victor rolled his eyes, but secretly gushed over how cute his little Yuri was being. He hadn't a clue why the younger would want to randomly perform this jump. He'd only landed it once, and frankly, hurt himself trying it more than any other jumps.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Victor asked suddenly. What would possess Yuri to be so motivated for this jump? There were plenty others the man could perform perfectly, so why pick the one he can't for the life of him seem to get his footing right? Yuri had never been this motivated to try a jump he's only landed once.

"You can do it, it's the only jump you haven't taught me how to do. So I figure if I can show you I can at least land it, you'll show me the proper rotations and everything," Yuri explained his thinking. It was true. Victor had avoided teaching Yuri this jump. He'd only mastered it a few years ago. When he was learning, he'd been about a piece of fabric away from breaking his ankle. The landing was always hard. If his skate had of been lacking just one piece of protective padding, he probably wouldn't be skating anymore. He didn't want that to happen to his Yuri, his adorable little Pork Cutlet Bowl! Victor huffed out, once again placing his fingers against his cheek in thought.

"Okay, okay," Victor said finally, his voice a little deflated, "fine. Let's bet." If it was a bet Yuri had wanted at the beginning of practice, it was a bet Yuri would get. Yuri grinned, clasping his hand together in excitement. He was honestly ready to accept any bet at this point. For the first time in practically his whole career- no, his whole life he was oozing confidence.

"Okay, what's at stake here?" Yuri questioned. He didn't really care, but he at least wanted to know what Victor would want if maybe, by the slightest chance, that he didn't land the jump. 

"Well, what do you want from me if you win?" Victor questioned, crossing his arms over his chest patiently as he waited for an answer. Yuri thought about asking for Victor to eat Pork Cutlet Bowl with him again like when he and Yurio fought for Victor, but how cliche would that be? He needed something more now. Plus he already always ate Pork Cutlet Bowls with Victor- it was the man's favorite Japanese meal after all. Yuri weighted the options he had in his head, taking a second to decide.

"I... I want you to teach me everything about the quadruple flip," Yuri said finally, looking up to meet Victor's eyes with his own shy ones, "and take me out to dinner," he added with a sly smile. Just because he was feeling confident, didn't mean Victor no longer had an effect on him. 

"Sounds fair," Victor agreed immediately. He'd expected it to be all about the jump, but he was surprised (and ecstatic) that dinner had also been added to the equation. Something to look forward to on both sides of the bet now.

"What do you want if you win?" Yuri questioned. He was quite happy with what he'd get if the bet was won, but he was curious to see what Victor wanted if he were to win. He expected the man to request something along the lines of 'You can't ask about the jump again until I think you're ready.'

"A kiss," Victor smirked, his smile widened when he noticed the change in Yuri. The black-haired skater flushed bright red, having not been expecting such a thing from Victor.

"A-are you s-sure? You can have a-anything..." Yuri reminded, he had _not_ been expecting that! Victor always managed to surprise him, and that's what he loved about his silver-haired idol (among many other things, of course).

"Positive," Victor's eyes softened and his smile sweetened. A kiss from Yuri is the best prize he could receive. Yuri nodded nervously, avoiding eye contact with Victor as he tried to will away the redness on his face. 

"Alright, it's a bet. Wanna shake?" Yuri held out his hand, ready to finalize the bet. He was actually quite happy with how this turned out. It was a win-win on both sides, well, minus not learning the quadruple flip if Victor won.

"It's a bet," Victor repeated, clasping Yuri's hand and giving it a firm shake. As their hands clasped around each other's, Victor's other hand came up to stroke Yuri's cheek in a gentle motion. Motivational support, if you will.

"Whenever you're ready," Victor gestured to the rink. He moved to the side smoothly, never taking his eyes off his lover, who was stood in one place. Yuri shut his eyes in concentration as he mentally psyched himself up. He blew out a breath before starting to skate. He started off simple enough, running through a double flip then a triple flip, landing both with elegance. Victor was please to see Yuri's perfection and grace back. The coach studied the younger as he performed those flips. It was amazing how something as little as Victor not wanting to take his bet and let him do the flip made him miss so many jumps. This showed Victor how much his opinion really mattered to the younger skater, and he was a little bit surprised.

Victor watched as Yuri took center rink after completing a couple double and triple flips. The younger man had a look of sheer determination in his eyes. Victor had only seen Yuri like this once, but it was a joyful experience. Not something you see everyday, and he was sponging it up. Yuri never ceased to amaze his coach.

After Yuri was sure he'd practiced enough, he got into position. He could feel Victor's eyes watching him, only flaring up the fire in his mind. After one last deep breath he began to skate. Slowly at first, but quickly building up speed, getting ready for the perfect gap to perform the jump.

Although Victor had the utmost confidence in Yuri as his friend and lover, he couldn't help but feel as if as a coach he shouldn't of accepted the bet. The coach side quickly took over his thoughts, out-weighting the friend side. What if he gets hurt? If he doesn't land this, his confidence will be shot. We can't risk a major injury this early in the season. What will I do if my Yuri gets hurt? He could break something! 

"Hey, Yu-" Victor started, ready and wanting too call off the whole stupid bet. It wasn't worth the risk of Yuri getting injured! He'd just teach the younger skater the jump after all the competitions. But it was too late... Yuri flung himself into the air just as Victor had started uttering those words. He looked very elegant and he shone with grace as he glided through the air, twirling with precision. Victor couldn't help pin-picking all the flaws in the jump. There were quite a few. Just by the angle Yuri was falling, he could tell that if the boy did manage to land it, he'd hurt himself. But it was too late to back out now.

 _I got this, I got this_ Yuri chanted to himself in his head. He tried to keep his focus, he counted the spins in his head quickly and readied himself for descending.

Yuri felt his body shaking with fear and anticipation as he neared the ice. Most of his confidence from moments earlier was gone. He could injure himself very badly if this all went wrong. What would happen to his career?

Victor watched closely, eyes never leaving his protege. Guilt welled inside him, he should've been more hesitant about letting Yuri do this. It was what the boy had wanted, but he wasn't being a very responsible coach if he let Yuri do such a difficult jump even when Victor knew he wasn't ready for it.

Yuri shut his eyes for a split second, then opened them again. The world seemed to slow as he got closer to the ice. He knew his positioning was off. He could tell by the angle he was heading. There wasn't enough time, nor distance for him to try and correct himself so he just accepted fate and hoped and prayed it wouldn't injure him too badly.

When Yuri touched down Victor could see Yuri's angle wrong. He himself winced in mental pain having been in Yuri's exact spot a few years ago. He watched the younger skater stumbled forwards and start favoring his left foot over his right which was the opposite usually and quite unusual for Yuri, unless he'd hurt himself. Yuri's face twisted in shock and pain, but he stayed standing. It was kind of a miracle that Yuri remained standing. He'd landed the quadruple jump once again. Victor grinned at him.

"Yuri! You did it!" Victor skated to Yuri who was finding it hard to stand. "You win the bet, you landed it!" The silver-haired man was overdoing it a tad bit, but he wanted to see if Yuri would own up to his injury to his coach or not. 

"Mhm," Yuri gasped out, not trusting his voice. It hurt a lot. Probably not broken, but definitely pretty badly sprained. But he'd landed it, and that's what mattered. Victor would have to show him now. A bet's a bet.

"Yuri..." Victor started, skating up to Yuri and pausing for a second, "you... didn't happen to land weird or anything, did you?" It took everything in him not to reach out and take some of Yuri's weight so the younger wouldn't be in as much pain, not to squish his cheeks in between his hands and praise him lovingly for that jump, but he couldn't. Not yet, at least.

"Uhm, no. I uh I'm fine." Yuri shot him a fake smile, which was hardly noticable behind the look of sheer pain and his scrunched up features. 

"Great!" Victor exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement, "shall we start learning everything about the quadruple flip? I didn't think you were ready for it, but after that? You totally are! How about we started with running through it again!" Yuri inwardly groaned, but offered the best fake smile he could muster. Victor found it funny how Yuri wouldn't admit he was hurt. The bet had nothing to do with injury and he would actually be quite pissed off if he hadn't noticed Yuri's ankle, and the boy didn't tell him. It would make it so much worse if they were to start skating, jumping and _landing_ on a sprained ankle, Yuri could've ended up breaking it by being careless!

"First, I think we should have a look at your ankle," Victor suggested, "I saw you land, Yuri." Yuri felt his face heat up in guilt and embarrassment as he nodded slowly. Victor skated up beside Yuri, wrapping his arm around Yuri's middle and supporting the better part of Yuri's weight. Yuri lifted his right foot up relieving the pressure on his ankle and let Victor start guiding him off the rink. "You can't keep something like that to yourself," Victor started, it was a lecture Yuri needed apparently, "if you had of kept going when you knew it was sprained, or maybe even worse than a sprain, you could've broken it badly." "I know," Yuri mumbled quietly, hiding his face in the side of Victor shirt as the silver-haired man helped him off the ice. After removing Yuri's sock and skate, Victor determined that the purple swell that was Yuri's ankle was no more than a sprain. But of course, it was better safe than sorry, so they would be heading for x-rays at the hospital.

"I still won the bet though?" Yuri questioned slightly surprised as Victor started talking about starting to practice the quadruple flip once Yuri's ankle had healed.

"Well... you did land the jump which was the actual bet," Victor reminded carefully, "I should be upset about the injury and all, and the fact you tried to hide it. But I should also apologize for betting, when I knew there was a possibility that you could hurt yoursel-"

Victor was cut off by soft lips pressing to his own. He instantly shut his eyes and melted into the kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it left Victor wanting more. Yuri looked towards Victor once he'd pulled back, his eyes glazed and he was sporting a small uncertain smile. Both of their faces were dusted with a pale pink and their hair was covering the better part of their eyes and foreheads.

Victor gaped for a second. He was usually the one to initiate any kind of romantic gesture like kissing, Yuri rarely doing it. There was only one thing floating around in Victor's hazy mind at the moment- "I didn't win the bet..."


End file.
